Institutions conducting clinical research in the US understand the importance of educating clinical investigators in human subjects protection. They want and need to develop educational programs, but often do not have the resources available to do so to their satisfaction. St. Jude Children's Research Hospital (SJCRH) has recently established a formal Clinical Research Education Program (CRE) to provide training and informational sessions designed to enhance an environment of human subjects protection. In collaboration with LeBonheur Children's Medical Center (Memphis, TN), Baptist Memorial Health Care Corporation (Memphis, TN), and SJCRH affiliates in Peoria, IL; Baton Rouge, LA; Shreveport, LA; and Johnson City, TN; SJCRH proposes to use this grant to enhance each organization's human subjects protection program by 1) taping live seminars at St. Jude and providing them to collaborators via the internet, and 2) developing computer-based learning (CBL) modules with the collaborators to share via CD-ROM for use at each institution. Both approaches capitalize on St. Jude's existing web-based resources for hosting and developing computer-based learning. The institution has an established website for sharing taped versions of live seminars. It also has an established computer-based learning (CBL) program, utilizing both internal and external resources to develop interesting and educational computer modules. The modules proposed in this grant will be designed to meet the needs of the collaborating institutions so that all institutions may benefit from this grant. Computer-based learning will focus on the 5 areas outlined below: 1. Continuing research education for clinical research faculty and staff 2. Continuing education for Institutional Review Board members 3. Education for general nursing staff and clinical staff in research procedures 4. Education for research participants and their parents 5. Orientation of new clinical investigators and research team members This proposal provides a unique opportunity for the three major pediatric institutions in the Memphis metropolitan area to develop relationships and share ideas on human subjects protection. Affiliates of SJCRH will also benefit by an increased level of input into shared educational programs. Overall, there will be an increased availability of educational offerings as a result of this funded proposal.